House of Horrors
by Mary Alice Krueger
Summary: find out what happens when a group of 15 year old girls go to investigate an old abandoned house on Halloween night and one of those girls just so happens to be very special


Hell House

Chapter 1 Entering the Darkness

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna go sleep in the car" Jessica says stepping away from us.

"Aww come on it'll be funnnn" I assure her.

"No, no I'm good" She says and turns around stepping away from the porch and heading down the long winding dirt path back to the black old vehicle.

"Woos" I mumble under my breath. The other girls and I turn our attention from the trail to the large abandoned house standing in front of us. The windows had been shattered and boarded up, the wood of the house is slowly rotting away being broken down by weather and termites. The door was even boarded up. I reach into my backpack and pull out a crowbar; I rip the boards from the door and force it open. "Okay let's do this" I smile widely as we walk into the dark house. The darkness blinds us and everyone becomes silent, the only sounds that can be heard are loud creaks and screeches of the old building. Then just like in many horror movies the door slams shut behind us. I hear a whimper come from some of the girl's mouths.

"Please tell me you brought flashlights" I hear Catherine say with a shaking voice.

"Ya hold on" I say and pull 9 flashlights from my bag, two of which were really good flashlights whereas the others were smaller. I hand one of the good flashlights to Raven, and the smaller ones to everyone else. Everyone turns on their lights and the house becomes brightly lit. The walls are covered with portraits, dust and cobwebs. In front of us stands a large winding stair case, "Come on guys" I say leading them to the stair case. Some girls hold onto the railing for dear life, while I just casually walk up the screeching stairs not affected the slightest bit by the cries erupting from the steps. At the top of the stairs is a long hallway. "Okay everyone spread out and find the master bedroom. I look left down the hall opening the first door I see only to find a closet crawling with insects. "Closet" I announce to the group.

"Bathroom" Alexis calls out

"Found the bedroom!" Heather says and we follow her into the large room. Looking into the bedroom we see a large bed in the center of the room, a desk sits next to the bed and a dresser with a large mirror stands near the foot of the bed. We put our bags on the dirty floor of the room; I take out an oil lamp from my bag and light it placing it on the desk next to the bed the room dimly glows and everyone turns off there flashlights. I look over to the bed and see Raven and Izzy placing a large blanket over the dust covered bed.

"Okay guys huddle up" I say and grab Heather's back pack pulling out 9 walkie talkies. I hand them out to everyone. We all get onto the bed and form a circle. " Okay let's review, you people have made a commitment, you promised to stay in this house till dawn, no one is getting out of here…well actually to tell you the truth I think the door is stuck… so ya no one is escaping. We will stay together at first and eventually break up into small groups, you know just to explore the place. Put your walkie talkies on channel 13. If you get lost come back here this is base. If you can't find you way back then use your walkie talkie and one of us will help you."

"You're going to get us killed you crazy bitch" I hear Alexis accuse.

"If you don't like it then why did you come…wait come to think of it, I didn't even invite you! This is MY Halloween party you hoe you can't just invite yourself" I yell at Alexis.

"Bleh, this is no Halloween party! It's more like a death trap! And yes I did invite myself; you invited all of MY friends! There not your friends at all they just feel bad for you because you're a mother fucking freak!"

"Huh? Actually hun it's the other way around, they HATE YOU, and half of them don't even know you! Besides Catherine everyone here wants your slutty ass dead... or at least gone. Everyone except you is like family to me. No one really likes you at all. Do you wanna know why? It's because you're a slutty fucking whore who bitches about her life. There are people here who have a worse life than you have ever had!"

"Gah!" Alexis screams and in an attempt to hit me she raises her right hand, swinging it towards my face, but before her fist can reach my face I sharply raise my left hand and catch her fist which is only centimeters from my head. I twist her arm and she winces in pain.

"LMAO!" Izzy yells laughing and I laugh at Alexis who is nearly crying in pain.

"You're so pathetic" I say to Alexis

"I can't wait till morning" She mumbles under her breath and pulls back her arm rubbing it.

"Okay let's test the walkie talkies" I press the button and talk into it "Kailee?"

"Yup"

"Hannah"

"mmhmm"

"Raven"

"Yes"

"Heather"

"Yup!"

"Catherine?"

"mhm"

"Corrine"

"Quack"

"Alexis"

"ya it works"

We get up from the bed and walk over to the door way "okay let's begin-" I begin to say but get cut off when I feel a harsh burning pain on my chest. "What the fuck" I say gritting my teeth. I look down to see my pentagram charmed necklace glowing red burning itself onto my pail skin.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asks and walks over to me touching the pentagram charm "Ouch! No doubt it's burning hot" She says shaking her burned hand. "and… Holy shit dude!" She says looking into my eyes.

"What?" I ask

"I swear your eyes are glowing!" she exclaims and Raven walks over to me staring into my light grey eyes.

"Ya they are!" She says and I walk over to the cracked mirror. Staring into the dust covered glass I see my grey eyes were in fact glowing.

"haha sweet" I say

"AHH!" we hear a loud scream of a girl coming from down the hall. We rush out of the room and run down to the last door. I put my ear against the door hearing the faint sound of someone breathing.

I turn around about to speak but I notice that someone's missing. "Um…guys…where's Alexis?" I ask and everyone shrugs. "Okay then" I say. Quickly forgetting about the bitch blue eyed brunette. I turn back to the door shoving it open. Entering the room, we discover the blood covered body of Alexis lying on the ground in the center of the room which is lit by the moon's dim light shining through the large cracks of the boarded up window. I snicker quietly as a few gasps and whimpers escape from the girl's mouths. I take my eyes off the dead body and look into the dark corner to see a small figure hiding in the shadows. She steps into the center of the room into the moonlight, revealing her dark eyes and black hair. She wore a white dress and a brown collar with a matching band strapped around her wrist, she smiles innocently at us.

"Hello, my name is Ester"


End file.
